Greed has it's limits
by TErock95
Summary: Most people may think that Greed has no limits. That he wants the entire world.But that's not quite true. Let's join Lin and find out about the things Greed does NOT want. Rated T to be safe. Review, anyone?
1. Boybands

**I think I should mention, I have no idea of what I am doing. But whatever (-:**

**I do not own FMA. This may have some serious mispellings and grammer problems (I wanted to find a beta, I just have no idea how to do it.)**

* * *

Most people may think, that Greed's greed has no limits. That he wants the entire world. Everything in the world. Everyone in the world.

But to be honest, that's not quite true. There defiantly ARE a few things that Greed would rather…errr…NOT have. Yes, yes, it is quite a shock, but what can we do- that's a fact. So now, we are about to join the young prince Lin Yao and find out about some of the things that make Greed betray his greedy nature.

**1) BOYBANDS. **

Lin Yao couldn't believe it. He was so excited! It was one of the few times where Greed had agreed to him to take over his body for a while. Lin pouted, 'ha!,' he thought, 'this is my body, and yet I need permission to use it! Aw whatever, I'm the only person who have his best friend inside his body! Isn't that fun, Greedy?' he turned to Greed inside his mind, who was pouting.

**_'Aw shut up you Xingese brat!'_**

Lin smiled, 'I knew that's what you were going to say! Isn't that fun we already know each other's answers?'

Greed huffed in anger, **_'just finish with what you wanted to do, okay? I don't have the entire time in the world…!...yet…'_**

Lin chuckled, 'okay, okay…I just hope I got here on time…' he suddenly wondered to himself. He got inside the store and started searching for the stand with his eyes. He found it and grinned when he saw that he wasn't too late and there's still one last left (of course he had a battle to the death with some random girl on his way there) and so, with a look of aw and admiration in his eyes, he picked up the CD and almost ran to the register.

The cashier was about 17, he had tones of zits, braces and he looked kind of inactive. He was readying some article about heavy metal in some random magazine and looked kind of irritated when Lin walked toward his direction.

In Lin's opinion, the young man was very kind and smiled warmly to him. Greed rolled his eyes at the young prince's naivety.

The moment they got out of the store, Lin squealed in excitement, "OhmyGod! I can't believe I finally have it! Round Corner Boys very first album! Eeee!" When Greed heard the name of the band, he was suspecting a bit, but he didn't paid it too much of attention. After all, the Xing brat have surprised him before.

"okay, now we'll have to go to your Father's place and we'll listen to it. I bet your brothers will love it so much they won't be able to stop listening to it and forget about their evil plans!" Lin announced while Greed mentally face palmed (he didn't really had any other choice, being inside Lin's mind and all) however, he did let out a notable sigh, **_'Lin, I really don't think they will like the fact that I give you control from time to time, plus, they will NEVER forget about their plans and while I can't say I'm against it, I can't say I like it as well. And don't say 'your Father's place', it doesn't sound good.'_**

Lin just laughed, "Okay…so where do you think we can hear it?"

Greed shrugged,**_ 'What about Central Head Quarters Public address system? I hear they have quite a sound…'_**

Lin grinned, "then Head Quarters it is! I can't wait!"

When they reached the mentioned place, Lin opened the CD's box and put the CD inside the system. Greed took glimpse of the pictures inside, a bunch of pretty-boys standing or sitting in different positions, each more dramatic than the other. Greed really didn't want to believe this, but maybe his suspicion was right.

When the music starts to play, it is too late.

"_YEAHHH…" _The sweet-honey voice starts to sing and Greed, along with god knows how many officers, chocked his breath.

Lin started to sing along, making the situation even worse. _**'Hey, brat, turn it off'** _Greed managed to say. He could feel the temperature goes from low to high then to low again due to the traumatic state he was currently in.

"what? Why? Don't you like it?" Lin asked, confused.

Greed let out another choked breath,_** "Hell no! I don't think anyone does!"** _and a second later they heard the officers outside the room starting to moan and scream in horror and misery. 'Tell Riza I loved her!' Lin recognized The Flame Alchemist's voice crying out.

"But…I thought you liked everything in the world…?" Lin wondered. Greed growled, **_'I say I want everything in the world, it doesn't mean I LIKE everything in the world! Damn it Lin, TURN IT OFF ALREADY!'_** he was losing his mind.

"then it means you want this as well…so why are you like that?" Lin continued to investigate. Greed almost roared, _**"LIKE HELL I WANT IT! I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT I WOULD RATHER **_**NOT**_** HAVE! TURN IT OFF! I DON'T THINK THE STONE WILL SURVIVE FOR TOO LONG WITH THIS!"**_

It didn't seem the rest of the officers will survive it too. Some of them had already lost conscience, some were starting to write down their testament (for example, 'For my dear older brother Mark I leave the 6.50 sens I own him. You were never too much nice to me, you could get even less! Also, I would like to ask my beloved wife to kill off the neighbors dog as soon as she sees this. No one deserves to hear his barks every night'. also, one of the officers even reviled that he had an affair, but once he realized what he wrote he jumped off the window. There are many legends of what his last words were, but the most reliable one is the one where he said, 'I forgot to wash my teeeeee-' . he never really got the chance to finish that meaningful sentence), some were crying and others were confessing things you really SHOULDN'T confess ("I've always wanted a pony! Will I get one in heaven…?") and some have managed to be reasonable and took off their clothes and started running around the building screaming, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I'M A CACADOO!" It's good to know some people can still make sense.

The whole situation was so horrible the song somehow reached Edward's ears through the famous Elric Telepathy, making him gasp in awe before having a heart attack but the shock was so hard instead he got to the gate of Truth where he caught Truth playing with Barbies and as an equivalent exchange for his silence he gave him back his mother to life, which means Ed and Al have their mother now.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

So anyways, eventually Lin stopped the music , but not before there were no less than 29 people running around declaring their being as a Cacadoo (although one did say he was a gorilla)

When the whole situation have ended Greed was still panting in relief. _**'Don't-'**_ he started,**_ 'don't you ever- EVER- listen to this again. I'm telling you it for your own good, and probably the world's. I don't want to rule it with things like that!'_**

Lin sighed in defeat, "yeah I guess you're right. It's also not as good as I remembered it. It must be because we don't have such bands in Xing…". Greed then realized just how wise the people of Xing were. In fact, Greed doesn't know that there is a very particular reason why Boybands weren't allowed in Xing. It was a part of the legend about the philosopher from the west, who we know as Van Hohenheim. You see, he also couldn't stand the agonizing torture of Boybands, so he told his first students that there is one thing that can disrupt the process of Alkhesy, and that thing is Boybands.

Ever since then, no one was allowed to establish a band of at least 4 handsome boys if each of them was having a singing solo, dancing skills, none of them actually knew how to play on a guitar and their songs were mostly occupied by the words "baby", "yeah" and "ohh wohoo".

"Greed?" Lin suddenly asked when Greed took Lin's body under control again.** "what is it, brat?"** Greed responded.

"Earlier, you mentioned there are things you would rather not have…can I ask you what are they?"

Greed growled, "No. And don't ask about it again! It's not something you, or anyone, needs to know." He glared at the young Prince who sat somewhere inside his mind.

Lin had to admit, he really _was_ curious about this subject. He smirked to himself, if Greed wouldn't tell him, he'll just have to find it out himself.

* * *

**Okay, this may have been really random and OOC. BUT-it was really fun writing it (-: I just hope there aren't too many mistakes. Anyways, reviews will be welcomed and I'm open to suggests! ...really, I don't know what I'll do next chapter...if there are mistakes then please let me know.**


	2. Crappy teenage vampire novels

**Hello! Been a while, huh? So instead of being lazy like I always am- I decided to write the second chapter! ...yeah, ten months later…so, anyway! Here you got it!**

~please note~

_**Greed talking**_

_'Lin talking/thinking to Greed'_

~End note (wow, that was short!)~

* * *

**2) CRAPPY TEENAGERS VAMPIRE NOVELS (And come on, we all know what I'm talking about)**

Lin happily entered the library, ignoring Greed's statements of owning the place one day. Lin walked towards the librarian. Surprisingly, it was the same cashier from the music store. (Yes, I know you expected Cheska, but no). He sat quietly in the register, while reading a book.

"Hello!" Lin called out loudly to him. The librarian glared at him, "it's a library, be quiet." Lin put his hand over his mouth and looked panicked. Greed couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "Could you please bring me the first book of '6:47 PM saga?"

The librarian looked up at him, mortified. "Are you sure you want _that?!_"

Greed, inside Lin's mind, frowned. "Lin, what is he talking about?" but Lin only ignored him. "oh yes, I heard it's very popular." He answered both Greed and the librarian.

The librarian put down his book and started wearing anti-nuclear gloves, then got up and walked to the book's section.

On a high shelf, covered in transparent plastic sheets, lay the books.

The librarian took a deep breath and uncovered the horror. With a mortified look on his face he took the first book and practically through it to Lin's hands, while immediately covering the books again.

"That's it," he coughed, "that's the book, now stay away from me!"

Lin looked confused at the librarian who ran back to the register, taking out an inhaler.

But, the thing didn't worry him _that_ much, so he simply found a table to sit by and opened the book.

A few people around him saw the book he was holding and either shudder, walked away or simply called the nice people with the white coats to take them away.

Greed frowned, _**they'll regret it when I'll rule them.**_ Lin only chuckled and started reading out loud; "I never—" "THIS IS A LIBRARY! BE QUIET AND ESPECIALLY DON'T READ _THIS_ BOOK OUT LOUD!" The librarian called terrified from his sit and took another inhale from the inhaler.

Lin covered his mouth again, "oops!", he whispered, "sorry!"

He turned back to the book and continued whispering the words. _**Well,**_ Greed thought after the first page, _**I wonder why everyone ran away. So far it could be worse.**_

But that was the first page, and now Greed found the story unbearable and he wished he could be outside of Lin, just to escape this cursed book.

_**Lin, please stop.**_ What was he turning into?

_'Not now Greed, Rella is crying because Edmund is sparkling.'_ Lin shushed him. Greed thought he was going to die, regarding his immortality. _**ALL THIS GIRL DO IS CRYING! CRYING AND ALMOST DYING! CLOSE THE BOOK!**_

Lin sighed_, 'Greed, I know it may be hard, but you'll just have to wait patiently. You do need to know how to tolerate with things in this world. After all, one day it will be yours, right?' _Lin teased.

_'Anyway, now rest quietly, close your eyes and listen. Like the rest of the people here did. '_ _**THEY PASSED OUT, YOU IDIOT! AND NO WAY IN HELL IT WILL BE IN MY WORLD!**_

_'Ahah!' Lin called out inside his mind, 'I knew I could get it out of you!'_. Greed just cursed. _**So? Any normal person wouldn't! now that you know that, could you please stop?**_

_'Nope! Afraid not.'_ Lin grimaced_, 'To be emperor, I have to face danger and prove my courage…'_

Greed was surprised by this. He watched Lin as he quietly sobbed and continued to read about Rella crying because she broke John Pink's heart and he was a werewolf. _**Wow…you're really taking this seriously, aren't you?**_ Lin only nodded quietly in return. _**Eh…listen…maybe you don't have to go **_**this **_**far…**_

_'what do you mean?'_

_**What I mean is…uh…it's a pain. And not only for you. My ears are about to bleed and I'm inside your body. Think about the poor people in here. Think about…**_and before Greed knew it, he started crying. Just like a certain heroine we know. (Hint; it's not Winry).

_'G-Greed?'_ Lin started to panic_, 'Greed, are you alright?'_

Greed just sobbed, _**please…Lin…I don't think I can take it anymore…just stop…**_the world just gone past mad. It was simply…FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GREED IS CRYING! IT'S THE END OF DAYS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Now, back to story;

Lin, seeing the book did not only hurt him, but his friend's safety as well, closed the book. _'I think that's enough courage for today.'_

* * *

**Soooo this chapter was crappy. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if a 'Twilight' fan read this and felt offended. Really, I had no intention of doing so. I don't think I have a right to ask for reviews, because this chapter didn't do too well in my opinion. [But you know, if you **_**must**_**]. Also, please note that my main income comes from babysitting, and if I was getting money from writing fanfics I'd be much less lazy about writing it, so no, I don't own FMA.**

**Anyways, have a nice day! :D**

**PS, more suggestions (first suggestion recieved by Eddy-kin) will be welcomed warmly! seriously, I'm so despera- I mean, open to suggestions...so...yeahh...  
**


End file.
